User talk:RelicRaider
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Smog Head page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ToastUltimatum (Talk) 20:13, November 28, 2012 HNI_0062 That file name was found on your X-Terminator prototype picture. An incorrect file name is meaningless to someone searching for it, in fact I wouldn't have spotted it had that edit not appeared in my feed. You really need to change the default file name into something related to the image content, it doesn't take much exertion to delete "HNI_0062" and replace it with "XTPrototype" or something. I will be asking an administrator to move the file to a more appropriate name. This trivial behaviour can and does lead to blocks, so that's why I'm letting you know now. STORM II 22:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well sorry, but I didn't know that, and a block, thats a little harsh isn't it? Oh and, I've deleted the pic from where I took it, so I can't replace it myself. --RelicRaider (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :The block only comes as a last resort, but I've seen it happen before. An admin can change the file name to something more suitable, rest assured, and as you've only uploaded one, it's not so bad. It's when you upload a few more incorrectly named files that you need to worry. STORM II 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then, thanks for clearing that up. --RelicRaider (talk) 23:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Please rest assured that users would only be blocked if they continued to upload incorrectly named files after being warned several times not to. As Storm says, it is only used as a last resort. As you seem to have taken the advice on board, I don't think you'll need to worry. By the way, I found the lists on your user page very interesting. Christophee (talk) 13:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I'm glad that you like them, and I'm hoping to update them sometime soon. RelicRaider (talk) 13:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Templates Just a quick note about adding templates to articles. There's no need to add the entire code of the template, all you need to do is type and it will show up on the page. If you need an example, look at the edits I made to the Panzer Mk/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) page. Other than that, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 00:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well actually I just copy and pasted the template off of the Destructive Criticism page as it was the page I had edited before, and that was the full template, so that's why it ended up like that. Sorry about the trouble. RelicRaider (talk) 01:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :In that case, it wasn't really your fault. We should probably look through the other pages to make sure there aren't any others like that. Christophee (talk) 01:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. RelicRaider (talk) 11:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Arena Offer Hey Relic, heard you were talking about wanting to get to the arena forums, so I thought I'd give you an opportunity to do so faster than accumulating 500 edits. I'll give you arena permissions if you create and complete six of the "most wanted" pages. They're all in-game robots from "Arenas of Destruction" or "Extreme Destruction," which you seem to be familiar with. You won't have to start from scratch, just copy an existing similar page and replace the text and pictures where appropriate. Here's the list "most wanted", you can pick any 6 off the top 18 . Let me know if you're interested. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I'd be willing to do those six pages soon. RelicRaider (talk) 15:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Will you be okay with uploading the pictures for the pages yourself? Datovidny (talk) 16:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well at the moment I've found a picture for Shunt, but it is only the installation screen one, so I'd be willing to add hotos for these robots, althought they'd be a similar quality to the one I uploaded for the Pullbacks page RelicRaider (talk) 16:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::If you don't know how to printscreen then don't worry about taking screenshots with your camera. The articles look really good, I'd like you do do a few final touches on the three house robot pages to make them nice and proper... ::*Make a "Differences from real life" section and move the relevant text to it. ::*Organize the bits of info in the "appearances and armament" sections so that you have two separate paragraphs; the first about how the robot looks, the second about how it behaves ::*Do another sweep for grammar and formatting; things like proper capitalization, links where needed, and run-on sentences. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Done that. And added the picttures to the final 3 pages. Am I allowed to post in the Arena do you think? RelicRaider (talk) 15:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey, When taking pictures of robots, could you use Alt+PrintScr instead of using a camera? Some of the pics you've taken are kind of bad-quality and they'd be better if you can save them onto the computer directly. Nice job with the pages btw. Badnik96 (talk) 18:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that you've done a good job with the pages, but the images need to be replaced with print screened versions. It's not that hard to do really. If you need help, I'm sure somehow can give you some pointers. Christophee (talk) 19:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not necessarily Alt+PrintScreen like Badnik claims, but somewhere on your keyboard, you should have a key reading Prt Sc, or something like that. Ctrl, Alt, Fn, could be any that gets the button to work, but you'll figure it out I'm sure. Unless you're a Mac user, where you have to hold about three buttons. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well I couldn't printscreen the Rat trap, Tractor and Mars Attacks pictures because they're on the Xbox which is connected to my tv, I might be able to put up a better version of the others, but after cropping it, they seemed a little blurry, but i'll try my best. RelicRaider (talk) 19:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'd do it myself if I currently had the two games installed, but because I don't I'd really have to go out of my way. Maybe somebody else will be willing to do it instead. Christophee (talk) 19:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I could do it... if RelicRaider doesn't mind of course. StalwartUK 19:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Stalwart, that'd be great thanks. RelicRaider (talk) 19:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :If possible, Stalwart, could you use the 'upload new version of this file' function rather than uploading to new file names. That'll mean we don't have to sort out the articles, categories etc. Of course, you may have been planning to do this anyway, but I wanted to make sure. Christophee (talk) 20:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I was going to do just that. I've also noticed that some images are missing or are of low quality so I'll be doing the lot. StalwartUK 20:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I realise Stalwart is going to be following your advice Christophee, but I will add that while it's less effort for images to be uploaded this way, images are generally higher quality as a png, so I wouldn't advise against it. Wikis don't let you replace a jpg with a png, you would have to upload separately in that case. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I usually do these sort of things as JPGs. Only time I consider PNGs worth it are if the image is line art/has few colours (like a Game Boy screenshot). I'll upload JPGs unless people want PNGs. StalwartUK 20:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I tend to save images as PNG files, because they are higher quality. I'll leave it up to Stalwart to decide how he wants to do it though. Christophee (talk) 21:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sorting out those images for me. Much appreciated. Christophee (talk) 18:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome RelicRaider (talk) 18:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC)